


One Night With Long Term Consequences

by Strawberry_boy201



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, BUT LIGHT, CONNER IS BEGGING FOR HELP, Cole is conner's son, Cole loves Oliva benson, Infidelity, M/M, Masturbation, Omegaverse, Single Father, Smut, but still the heats and stuff, conner NEEDS TO BE HAPPY, law and order svu, my first fanfic so be kind lmao, slow born, toxic family, uhhh i dont know man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23181181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_boy201/pseuds/Strawberry_boy201
Summary: Conner has a one night stand two months before his graduation date of his police academy. He drops out and decides to be the single father of his beautiful son, Cole. Ten years later he is struggling to make ends while being an unbonded Omega.Hank has a one night stand a week before he meets his future. Soon he is bonded and hoping for a promotion soon. Ten years later he is now in a loveless bond and struggling to deal with the fact he may never have a child.Cole decides to watch Law and order: Svu a month before finding a flyer of a youth program with the police.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 18
Kudos: 100





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not really good at writing, but this story has been stuck in my head so sorry

Conner has a messy apartment. He hates messes, he hates anything that shows failure that can be perfect. He hates when he sees clothes and wrappers on the ground, yet he was too sore to pick it up. He was too tired to wash the dishes from earlier today. Conner wanted nothing more than to take a nap on this terrible couch that was too covered in a mess.

It wasn’t like him in the past to just let everything pile up, but it’s been harder every day. It's hard to keep up with his jobs and every single thing. He wants to be in a clean apartment, he doesn’t want to worry about money. He just wants a clean apartment, but he just breathes and stays on the couch a bit more. Maybe once he saves just a bit of money, he can take a day off and focus on cleaning the entire apartment.

Dishes, bedroom, bathroom… laundry.

Conner shot up at that moment and his entire body went into a flight mood, picking up every piece of dirty clothes on the ground and putting it in the white basket next to the couch. He starts walking towards the room on the right side of his own bedroom. Conner knocks light and waits a couple seconds. He pushes the door and walks into the light blue room. There was a bigger mess here, but this was one that Conner felt comfortable to let it be a mess.

He walks to the small bed and goes on his knees. The child in bed was sleeping softly which made Conner smile, but with a hint of guilt. Cole Shouldn’t be living like this, not in this messy apartment. He was too perfect to his son. As much Cole had the same color of hair, he looked almost nothing like Conner. He didn’t even get Conner’s freckles which runs through his entire family ( Beside his brother who doesn’t have one flaw on his skin.) and this fact didn’t make Conner mad. It was this weird feeling of safety. Cole was showing hints of the man he met years ago. It was comforting and he just felt happy., Conner frowns and just runs his hand through his hair, no time to think about that alpha. He doesn't want to think about that night. It started this entire mess Conner decided to make.

One little twitch of Cole made Conner smile and forgot the whole conflict he just had. Conner is proud of Cole and everything his child did never makes Conner feel disappointed in himself.

“Cole, you have to wake up, sweetie.” He says gently, he puts his hand on Cole’s shoulder. The silent little grunt gave him the answer he expected. “I know sweetie, but we have to do some laundry tonight so you actually have some clean clothes to wear to school this week.” 

Cole doesn't respond this time, but just moves his face towards the wall and not Conner. Conner still wasn’t comfortable leaving Cole at home for more than a couple hours. Cole is only nine and Conner already never spends time with his own son. Conner starts getting back up and just takes a couple breathes. Cole hates going and never enjoys the time just waiting for the clothes to get ready. He ends up in a grumpy mood and barely talks to his dad the rest of the night.

“We are gonna leave in ten minutes ok?” Conner says with a bit of softness in his voice, He sees Cole nod and just cover his head in the blanket. Taking that as an agreement. He was proud of his son, knowing how much he hates waiting in the laundry mats store. “I’ll pack us a snack and if you stay the good boy you are, I'll buy you some ice cream.

Conner smiles, but pinches himself. He shouldn’t have said that. He can barely afford groceries, but he just wanted this to be a fun day for his child. It’s ok he tells himself. That’s just a couple dollars. Besides he can skip lunch tomorrow at lunch, and maybe a bit more other days too. More money for the grocery trips, he has been having trouble meal planning for the week. He can make this work.

Conner’s thoughts were thrown away the moment Cole flipped to the other side which he faced his dad once more. “....From Mcdonalds….. And we are getting fries.”  
Conner smiles while his head is on the door frame. “Of course, but if you want fries you have to fold your own clothes.” Now he can’t just get away with all the free stuff.  
Cole jumps off the bed soon grabbing his own small yellow laundry basket. “Of course Daddy!”

The laundry mat was quiet and only an older omega was there. Thank god Conner thought, he doesn't have to worry about being judged today. Cole walks in holding his basket and drops his stuff next to Conner’s. Cole goes and sits down while grabbing his notebook from Conner’s bookbag. 

Once Conner finishes putting all the machine’s in the machines he sits next to Cole  
was drawing some cops. Cole has been drawing a lot of policemen lately. Which was weird since Cole has had no interest in cops till now. He hasn't even mentioned cops before. Should he ask about it or has Conner really expressed his discomfort with cops so much that Cole is too scared to talk to him. Conner looks at the drawing and see it’s a female cop like every other drawing. Conner was about to ask, but felt a vibration in his pocket. Quickly grabbing his phone and sees that it’s Markus.

“Hey, Markus is everything ok?” Conner asks while smiling at Cole. Cole adores Markus, he loves it when Markus babysits him and talks about all the art they do. So it was natural when Cole was tugging at Conner’s arm begging him to talk to Markus.

“Actually Cole I have bad news and good news, I wanted to talk to you in person about this, but then I remembered your work schedule is hectic.” Markus says, but the voice was filled with stress and everything Conner can’t take now. Conner closes his eyes and just groans. 

“Please tell me it doesn't have to do with you babysitting Cole on weekends.” Is all Conner can spit out and as he hears the silence from the other side. Conner just puts his head on his knees. Cole can sense his dad’s discomfort and hugs Conner tight. Conner, not wanting his son to see him in a moment of weakness, quickly takes out a couple coins and tells Cole to get a snack from the vending machine. 

“I’m sorry Conner, but my father and I got invited to an art show that would really help me, beside it’s in New York and you know it’s Simon's dream to go there.” Markus replied, he’s right. Simon loves New york and the entire feeling of it. “It’s only for a month and it won’t be in a couple weeks.” 

Ok, ok. Conner can work with this. He can find someone, he has to. Weekends is when he makes most of the money for rent. Maybe North? Oh god, he doesn’t want Cole to start learning how to fight yet. Jacob? He’s a busy man, but he will ask later today. Conner’s mind was filled with ideas and backup plans. Everything is going to be ok. Conner always finds a way.

“Conner? You still there, again I’m really sorr-” 

“No, no” Conner interrupts him loudly. “Markus you are always there for me, trust me I’ll find someone. I’m more worried about how Cole will take it. He loves time with you.” an awkward laughter emerges from his throat. “But really I’ll be ok.” Conner starts looking for Cole and the moment he makes eye contact, he points at the washer. 

Cole understands and starts putting things in the dryer. He uses the change from the vending machine to start the dryer. “I’m sure he will, besides who will teach me the art of finger paintings and he’s the only kid I know who's willing to eat Simon’s fancy meals.” Conner smiles while Markus goes on about how Cole has been getting better in his art. 

“Conner, I know you will be fine. You are the best dad in the world.” Markus starts up again. Conner just stands up and walks to the washers and starts transfering to the dryers while the phone is held between his head and shoulder.  
“I haven’t been a good dad in months, well I haven’t felt one yet.” Conner admits. “But you said you have good news?”

Markus went on how Car is hosting one more art show before the trip to New York and is hoping for Conner to be the team leader for the servers. Of course Conner admitting said yes and was overjoyed, Those were the best gigs and always had left over money from tips that he could use to buy something for Cole. Conner asks for the date and quickly writes on his to-do list. He is sure he can get the day off from work. 

A bit more time goes on for exchanging information, but soon they had their goodbyes. Conner looked at Cole and was sitting back with the bookbag and had a small bag of M&Ms in his lap. Conner lightly pats Cole’s head. “ Would you be the best son in the world and let me have one?” Conner asks with a huge smile in the world. 

Cole gradly gives Conner a red one, for an odd reason Cole refuses to give anyone blue. He claims they taste the best. As Conner puts the chocolate in his mouth he sees Cole focusing on a piece of yellow paper that he had against his notebook.

Conner takes a seat next to him and sees a police badge right in the middle, but the paper was really cripples and ripped to be understood. “Cole, what’s that in your hand.”

Cole immentily holds the paper a bit tighter and Conner’s heart breaks even more. Did he lost trust in Conner? What could he have done? “ Promise you won’t get mad?’

“Oh Cole, I promise.” Conner says with a weak smile, and letting his hand run though Cole’s hair.

Cole takes a deep breath and focuses on the badge in the center of the paper. “Sometimes when I can’t sleep or wake up from a nightmare. I don’t want to go and wake you up. I know how much you work and” Cole starts shaking, it wasn’t bad, but Conner saw his son struggle. “So one night I just wanted to watch some tv and I know I’m not allowed to watch tv after 8, but I couldn’t wake you up again.” This time Cole was looking at Conner with wet eyes.

“Cole, I’m not mad at that, but you should come to me. You know I’m here for you. Always.”

“No, you don’t understand! “Cole shouts and even the other omega was looking at them. “I turned it on to this cool cop show and Dad! It was so cool. There was this woman cop and she was just so cool. I want to be her and she saves people, dad. She makes me feel safe.  
Conner was shocked at this. Did he really show his discomfort to the cops that much? He did his best to show Cole that cops are meant to help, but with all his family experiences. Conner himself was uncomfortable with the subject.

“I just.. I know. I’m not supposed to watch those types of shows without you. But dad they are so good and. And. Just look at this.” Cole shoves the paper up Conner’s face which he takes. Conner reads and sees that it is a youth program where kids can stay during the weekend with some police officers. The whole program was to teach kids about the law and just let them have a good time. To build a good relationship with the community. 

It was exactly during the month Markus was gone. 

“You want to go?” Conner asks.

“Dad, I want to be like Oliva, she’s the cop on the show.

Conner widens his eyes, “Have you been watching Law and Order?”

“Yes! Dad She’s amazing, please dad.” Conner looks down at the paper once again. The chances to encounter the people in his past was low since this is a different city and Cole did trust him to discuss a secret. He could let this happen. Cole will be happy and that month he wouldn’t have to worry about it. 

Conner looks at the paper and glances at his son. “How about this. I’ll think about it, but you stop watching tv so late and night. Cole waking me up doesn’t bother me that much, I promise. Second, when you do want to watch Law and order again just tell me, so we can watch it together.

Cole's whole face brightens and as he smiles the dryers dings telling them it is finished. Cole jumps up and opens the one with his clothes. “I promise! I’ll even clean my room more dad! I promise you!” He starts folding rapidly to the point Conner refolded some items. They finished up, but as they were leaving the car.

Cole immetildy halts and faces his dad the moment he opens the car door. “Wait, are we still going to Mcdonalds?”

Conner frowns and puts his hand to his hair. His kid did break a couple rules and he didn’t exactly punish him. He looks at Cole who was smiling at him. Conner smiles back. “Yes, but no fries for you mister.” He enters the car and shuts the door.  
“What! You can;t have the ice cream without the fries! Besides dad I have only done it for a month!”

Conner turns his head to Cole who cringes into his seat. “Cole, have you been waking up every night just to watch law and order for the past month.”

“....Not everyday.”


	2. Hank likes buzzfeed's quizzes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YO WHY AM I STILL DOING THIS LMAO

Hank is used to his life being messy at this point. It used to bother him, but at this point he just shrugs and takes a sip of the nearest beer bottle. So when he walked to his desk and saw how it was covered in paperwork and a bunch of boxes of snacks, he was just disappointed he couldn't take a swing of a drink. He gathers up the papers and puts it aside and he is finally able to see the top of his desk.

Hank finally sits down on his desk and in hope that his thoughts would go about at a calmer pace. It hasn’t been a good month for his job. He knows he can do better than this, but yet everything in his body refuses to let him work in peace. Maybe if he actually works harder he has excuses to stay in the job, but he doesn’t. 

He doesn’t even know where to start at his desk. It’s an utter mess and none of the paperwork is clear so Hank just grabs the first one on top. He opens it and just closes his eyes. Hank is completely fucked.

“Anderson, I need you in my office.” Hank heard and immediately recognized the voice. It was his captain. Hank is even more fucked. He really doesn’t want this now. He can’t deal with this now. He can barely understand his mess on his desk, but add this on the top of the pile. 

Hank slowly comes back up shaking a bit. He walks by Gavin who was just laughing at him, Hank shaking his head. Yeah he agrees with Gavin, he is shitty at his job. Hank just keeps walking and opens the door to his next doom.

Fowler was just sitting at his desk examining a sheet of paper in his hands. He looked up to meet eyes with Hank. He puts the sheet in front of his desk facing Hank.   
“I think you will be interested in something we will be doing soon.” He simply says. Hank just shrugs and grabs the paper.

It’s a youth program for the weekend. Hank just laughs a bit. He wonders if this is an excuse for the police force to just use their omegas. A stupid plan to hire omegas as “officers” and just make them take care of all the kids. Would be a shitty thing to do, but with how the government is, it could be likely.

“Don’t worry, I’m making sure there is an even amount of both omegas and alphas in the program. I’m not that big of a dick.” Fowler replied to all the questions in Hank’s mind. 

“Well what do you want me to do about it? I don't have any kids so I won’t be any good.” Hank says. He really doesn’t want to be involved in this. He hasn’t been doing good at his desk so how the hell will he be good at taking care of someone else's kids. 

Fowler leans back in his chair. “Yes, but I know you and your bondmate have been trying for kids so it could be nice project.” He replies. Hank wants to die even more. 

The topic of his bondmate with the addition of kids just triggers something in him. He hasn't even told anybody the troubles between his mate. The trouble of no kids and the effect it has in the relationship. The fact his mate hasn’t been at their house for almost a month. He needs to stay at his desk to distract himself. Being around kids will just make his thoughts focus on how disappointing of an alpha he is. 

“I need to stay where I am. I actually prefer working with no kids running around.” Hank calmly says,

“Yeah, well you aren’t even doing a good job on that.” Fowler replies just moving his head to his side. Both of them are starting to get aggitated. Both of them need to stay calm. Hank just breathes a bit loudly while Fowler is tapping his pen a bit more harshly. 

Hank knows he’s right. “So what, you shove me which a bunch of kids to punish me. Jesus you can just partner me up with Reed if you want me to suffer.” Hank replied not even defending himself.

“I have no reason to punish Reed yet, so I’ll save that one for later. I need you to do this because maybe some stupid kids might actaully give you motive to do you fucking job Hank. I know you have been struggling, but I don’t know what to do to get your mind back to work.”

Taking care of stranger’s kids won’t fucking do that.” 

“Look. You will just be the leader in this program. All the other officers will just report to you if they think the kid is in an abusive family or ask for help if the kids get to be too much. You just help settle things down and watch over all the officers to make sure all the kids are ok.” Fowler ended with him standing up and walking around the desk. 

Hank clenches his fists and just lets go. He isn’t worthy to even fight back, what’s the point? He’s a weak alpha, he wouldn’t even have a chance. “Fine. But don’t expect me to end up caring for the kids.” 

Fowler just nods and hands a file to Hank. “All about the program is in this file. You don't have to do much but watch the kids. It’s just one month, Hank.” 

Hank just glares at Fowler and snatches the file out of Fowler’s hands. Turns away and walks out of the room. Making sure the slam is hard enough that shakes the desk in the office.

At Least now he knows what file on his desk he can start off with.

Hank is thankful that he didn’t get drunk last night. The loud noises from all the kids is even worse than a hangover. If Fowler really wants him to still want kids then this was doing the opposite. All the officers were doing good and some even made plans on some fun activities which will help teach some basic self defense. 

The school they took over for the weekends was a pretty funded school which excites him a bit. He lives around this school so maybe that is a positive about having a kid. Everyone seems to like to hang at the gym, but a couple kids stay at the cafeteria. Hank decides to walk there and only sees a group of kids coloring some sheets. 

He also notices one kid at the last table drawing in a sketchbook. It was the same kid from yesterday who only stayed out of everyone’s way. Not one of the officers attempted to talk to him.

A weird feeling fills Hank up. Something to do with protections and just this uncomfortable feeling. Something he has never felt before.

Fuck. Hank wants to talk to his kid.

So as he walks closer his mind is racing. What do even kids talk about these days? Especially the ones that like to be alone. Maybe he can just tell some stories of his youth or just show pictures of his dog. Kids like dogs.

As he got closer, Hank recognized something in his sketchbook. He recognized the Law and Order Svu logo on top. Hank has found his savior. 

“Aren’t you a bit young to be watching that show?” Hank asks, sitting across from the young kid. Hank felt like he was looking at someone familiar. All the features seem so new and yet unrecognizable. He even recognized the scent before. Maybe he has met his parents before or maybe even a suspect. 

The kid looks up with a smile bigger than the face can contain. “My dad only lets me watch it when he’s with me, but we have been watching it alot.” The kid says. “It’s my favorite show!”

Hank smiles. “Well that's good. Your drawings of Oliva is also really good! My name is Hank Anderson what is your?”

The kid widens his eyes and just looks surprised. “Really! I thought it looked bad, but I must have gotten better. Markus is gonna be so proud of me. My name is Cole!” Cole says almost a bit too loudly.

“Pretty good skills for someone your age. Is Markus your art teacher?” Hank asks. He really shouldn’t care, but this kid just drew a good cartoon version of Oliva so it makes him wonder. 

“Nah, Markus’s is my dad’s best friend. He used to take care of me on weekends and he would teach me all different art tricks.” Cole says while closing his sketchbooks and putting it back in his book bag.

“Have you seen the show, Mr. Anderson?” Cole asks quietly. As if he wants to continue talking about this, but seems to be reserved. Hank just does a shy smile.

“Yeah, I actually grew up when it started. So I saw it when it just came out kiddo.”

Cole looked like he wanted to scream, but he was a bit jumpy. “Wow. You must be really old, not even my dad was born before the show. He told me when he was a teenager they ended it.” Cole says. He seems to be really interested with the fact Hank was born to experience the whole thing.   
Hank was quite busy doing the math and realizing the age Cole’s dad is really young. He seems surprised though. The show is still really popular, but a kid in the year 2038 knowing about this show was still pretty shocking. 

He felt proud though. This kid was really happy just rambling about all the different episodes him and his dad watch. Talking about how he wants to be just like Oliva Bension. All Hank could do was smile. 

As Cole slowly stops talking Hank gets a dumb idea. “Do you ever wonder what character you are from the show?”

“Of course I would be Oliva. Duh.” Cole says with not a second wasted. 

Hank pulls his phone from his pocket and thanks the power of google buying every website that buzzfeed is somehow alive. He ends up finding an old quiz and pats the empty seat next to him and Cole soon rushes to sit nexts to Hank. 

“I used to take these quizzes all the time when I was bored, you might like them.” Hank says while handing the phone to Cole who was again easily impressed with just the title.

“What character are you from Law and Order Svu.” Cole looks at the phone and starts scrolling. Once in a while he would ask Hank a question about some words or just asks what a question meant. 

As Cole waited for the results you can hear him say under his breath asking for Oliva. It was a sight that Hank was admiring. This kid really is something. 

‘Casey Novak’ Was the name that popped up on the phone and Cole was just. Obviously Upset.   
I don’t even like her!” He says devistedd. “I wanted Oliva!”

Hank just laughed, “Sorry, kiddo. The quiz only tells the truth.” 

Cole looked at Hank and soon was back at his smile. “You do it! I want to see what you get! Maybe you will get Oliva.”

Hank agrees and soon was answering the questions truthfully. He remembers how Buzzfeed’s quizzes really don’t make sense and how nothing really correlates. They ask you about your hot dog opinion and the next question is about what your friends think about you. 

Hank recognizes the name he gets. ‘Elliot Stabler’ before he even gets the chance to react, Cole was grabbing his arm and was smiling. 

“You got her original partner! You got the second best! Hank! You can be Elliot. I have to make my dad take this! I bet he is one of the lawyers.” Cole kept going and Hank was just shaking his head and smiling.

Soon after Cole cooled down, he heard the kid’s stomach rumble. “Have any snacks kiddo. Don’t want you stopping your obsessive rant about the lawyers cause you’re hungry. 

Cole just frowned. “No not today. My dad gave me money, but I really don’t want to use it. I know he doesn’t always have enough for himself.”

Ah. The fact that Cole hasn’t mentioned any other parent but his dad. Hank came in conclusion that it was a struggling single father. Hank could see the kid was cared for by his father, but he knew how people can struggle. Hank soon checks his wallet, and recognizes that he left all his cash at home because he didn’t want any kids to steal from him. Like last time.

Soon Hank groaned as he saw the vending machine. It was an old fashioned one. Not a high tech one. Oh Hank’s day got a bit lucky. He looks at Cole and stands up. “Hey. Want to see a cool trick?” he asks Cole.

Cole smiles and nods vigorously.

They walk to the vending machine and right before Hank breaks the law right in the middle of this youth police program he looks at Cole. “You are gonna have to promise you won’t tell you dad.”

“I promise.” Cole responds with a smile showing his teeth and his hands up the air. 

Hank shakes his head and starts pushing the reset code on the keypad. Ready to blow this kid’s mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conner really wants to sue buzzfeed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is actually really fun

“How dare he teach your kid an unlawful act. Conner, you should be fuming. You need to walk into that building and demand to speak to the captain. How dare he put that officer in a program with kids if he is going to teach them a trick that just causes trouble. Conner, Cole could have gotten in so much if he decided to show his friends at school. You sent Cole to become even more of a lawful citizen, but now he is on his way to hell.”

“Ok, North you can pull back a bit.” Conner finally interrupts North’s little motivational speech. “Should I be really mad about this.” He looks up to the building he is standing right in front of. It was the police station in charge of the program, Conner had to come right when his first job finished and had about two hours before he headed to his second.

“Conner! The teachers already treat you bad for being an unbonded omega with a child. If Cole had done this at school. They would even be more shitty, we can’t let the cops just think it’s ok.” North replied. Conner decided to call her before he came hoping she would give him enough of the energy to not be scared to back down. 

Cole is a good kid and he has never done wrong. The second day of the program Cole came back so happy. That night they watched an episode Cole never watched and soon Cole was telling him about buzzfeed. Conner was a bit shocked since he hasn’t heard about the company in years and didn’t even know their website was up.

It ended up with them taking a surprising amount of quizzes. Some not even making a bit of sense. Each quiz kept making Cole laugh, but it was around the end when Conner took the Svu quiz in which he ended up with a character called Ed Tucker. Cole just looked at Conner and walked away. Apparently he got the character Cole disliked and now every time Conner tries to punish Cole, all he would say “That's what Captain Tucker would do.” And just glares at Conner.

“Conner, bring in your inner Captain Tucker and destroy that officer.” North intrudes in Conner’s inner thoughts.

“Wait. You know the show? Who is Captain Tucker?” Conner asks genuinely curiously. 

“Olivia is the only cop I trust so hell yeah. Captain Turner is an internal affairs officer. Everyone hates the dude, he’s the guy who makes sure everyone is following the rules and punishes anyone who breaks them even a bit. Every episode he appears in just makes your groan.” North says laughing. “I’m surprised you got him, sounds more like Nines.” 

“He does sound like Nines, but I guess It’s good I got him. I do have to put this officer back in line.” Conner replies with a small smile. He hasn’t exactly messaged Nines in a bit. He really can’t take any chances, but Nines used to love the photos of his nephew. 

“Yes! You, Conner, are an Omega who is only protecting his baby and you bring your inner anger. You destroy that alpha’s job.”

“I. I don’t want his job taken away, but yes I understand the emotion you want me. Bye North, I’ll call you after ok?” Conner murmurs, rolling his eyes. Instead of Tucker he needs his inner North. 

“You better. I can’t wait to tell Cole who you are filling the shoes of his least favorite character.” North chips in before hanging up the call. 

Conner puts his phone in his pants and straightens up his dress shirt. Thank god he’s working at the fancy restaurant today. He actually looks like a presentable parent today. He walks in the building being besieged with strong scents of ahead, he could smell some omegas out. He wasn’t really affected by the scent, but just the fact it was so many at once. God sometimes wished he was bonded so he can ignore the different scents.

Walking up to the desk and asking for the meeting with the Captain was the easy part, but waiting was worse. He didn’t want to be a helicopter parent. It was just a normal thing kids learn right. Maybe when Cole hacked the vending machine at the laundry center he should have just laughed it off. Instead of staring at Cole wide eyed while he held the stolen M&Ms up in the air. The fact that Cole also refused to say the name of who taught him, but Conner assumed it was the person Cole drew and with bold letters on top, ‘Real Elliots punch vending machines not hack them’ he came to the conclusion that should be the guy, 

As the desk assistant comes up to Conner and is told that the Captain can see him right away. He really hopes it’s because he was free and not because of the other thing. The feeling of walking closer to the office the more Conner regrets his decision. He was just mad, He didn’t want Cole to get in trouble. Conner doesn’t want to be selfish, he just doesn’t want people to think of him as a bad omega. He already failed in many different ways.

He just says how he appreciates the program and how he’s for it to be longer or maybe he, He can use his last name to get some excuse. Conner did remember his mom talking about Captain Fowler at some points. Conner soon faced the door of the office and gave a quick thank you to the assistant. Conner was by himself and he was smiling with sweat crawling down his neck. 

God why did he have to get Captain Tucker in the buzzfeed quiz. Conner is blaming the incompetent news company at this point.

“You don't talk much in the family, Mr. Stern.” The Captain said after the small hellos were exchanged.

“Conner is just fine for me.” Conner mumbles while putting up a fake smile. “I’m actually not here about my family, but I’m here about the youth program you guys host. I don’t have much to say, but I do have one problem.” 

The whole conversation about the vending mashing made the Captain laugh, but in the end he understood the worry. Asking for the officer’s name, Conner couldn’t come up with the name, but instead gave a description of the officer and the outfit the day he was wearing that day. It was a bit of a worry that Fowler instantly knew who he was talking about and was pinching the bridge of his nose. “He had one job.” Fowler groaned. 

Conner didn't want this man fired, but he might have just pushed him over the edge. Captain was soon up from his desk and opening the door. “Anderson! get your ass over here.”

Anderson. 

Anderson.

Conner breathe quickened, but he refused to turn. He refuses to think about the social page he found the man on, he refuses to connect the names, but as the seconds go by. A comforting scent soon lingers nearby. A scent Conner could never forget, this time his left hand was tightening the grip on his book bag strap. Still refusing to turn around. Now ignoring the name and the scent. The moment the door closes, he forces himself to turn and faces the man. 

The face was a bit older than the photos Conner found a couple years ago, but was still as handsome as it looked when Conner was face to face with him. Conner wonders if his skin feels the same or if the scent is still better when he takes off his clothes. He looks aged, but yet it fits him more, hair is getting a bit greyer, but it attracts Conner even more. Body wise he was a bit bigger but again Conner is amazed. Then he smells even more strongly. Hank is still bonded, like he was when he talked about his bondmate in his social years ago. Conner hates that he can smell the bond on him. He hates that he had to know years ago, and hated the fact that deep down it made him envious. 

Hank Anderson. Cole’s father.  
As much he wants to yell that last statement his mind was filled with another statement making him tremble a bit more. This wasn’t his plan. His plan was everything but this.

Please don’t recognize me.

“Sorry about that. This is our lieutenant Anderson '' Fowler says while Hank finally makes eye contact with Conner, giving a small smile.

Please don’t recognize me

Fowler faces Conner this time. “Anderson this is S-” “Conner. You can just call me Conner. I’m Cole’s father.”

He takes Hank’s hand in hopes that Hank doesn’t sense the trembles in his own. He watched Hank's body language. Not one bit nervous. Nothing that makes him see shock. He doesn’t seem to recognize Conner’s scent.

“It’s nice to meet you Conner.” Hank says as he lets go of the hand. “I remember Cole, he likes watching cops shows.” Hank doesn't hesitate. He does not tremble or anything. He just looks at Conner’s eye with no struggle. Nothing like Conner’s struggle.

He doesn’t recognize me.

Conner was correct in that statement, Hank only recognizes the similarity between the scent of father and son. Hank only saw a young father. Brown hair, pale face, but an extreme amount of freckles. It even goes down his neck. Hank wondered how Cole didn’t look like Conner, but the scent was clearly like Cole’s.

Soon Conner was shaking his head. The entire conversation between the three of them was unsettling. He didn’t show it and was just asking for an apology, but Conner wanted to run. He needs to finish this as quickly as he can. He was doing his best to avoid eye contact with Hank and was mostly able to look at Fowler. Seeing Hank laugh as Conner told the story made Conner even more tense. He hated every moment of this.

He hates that he still feels like the eighteen year old he was when he met Hank. He feels odd, still feels comforted by the scent and still wanting to cling to the skin he knows he fits right around his arms. He wonders if he would feel smaller now since Hank got even better.

Hank apologizes, yet he explains that Cole seems a bit distant to the other kids and explains a bit. Conner wanted to shake him and just yell. Conner couldn’t believe the one person Cole took interest was his own father. He wonders if it was Hank’s scent that made Cole feel safe or maybe Hank subconsciously went to Cole. Some alphas can scent their child in the middle of a crowded amusement park. 

As each minute went by Conner would look at the clock on the wall right behind Hank. He needs to leave at this moment. He still needs to work in about an hour. He needs at least a half hour to lock himself in the worker's bathroom to cry and to recover his face. Conner is positive about one thing is that Buzzfeed is the true evil in the news corporations.

Conner is good at getting out of awkward conversations and was thanking his skill when he was halfway to the door leaving the station. Of course this is the universe where nothing has gone right for Conner, nothing was going to change that.

“Conner!”Conner winces and is soon ready with a fake smile and strong body stance. He turns and sees Hank walking towards him. “Again, I’m really sorry. I know you are still planning to take Cole to the program, but I hope you don’t mind if I still talk to the kid.”

Conner couldn’t say no, heck he knew how much Cole would come home crying if his new friend ignored him. “Of course you can still talk to him, but promise me you won’t be teaching him how to hack more vending machines. I was told how you are supposed to want to punch vending machines either way.” Conner chipped in, even as his mind screamed on how much of an idiot he is.

“So he told you I was Elliot I assume. Yeah, well at least he doesn't think I have anger issues like the character in the show.” Hank pulled a card from his pocket. “Either way. Here’s my card if you need any favors. Being a single Omega can be tough, but if you do need help. Please call.”

Conner hates pity he does, but yet quickly took a card with no regards of his older reactions to the same phrase, It didn’t matter now, this was hank. Conner did his best to ignore the smell, but his skin had goosebumps. Not of fear, but of pleasure. He feels like he is back in the room when it was just between the both of them. “Thank you, Anderson.”

“Even if it's just for a coffee, I’m sure you get tired of Cole’s speeches about Svu.” Hank finally brings a genuine smile from Conner, almost like Cole. Yet it felt like a warm shine you would feel in the middle of a sidewalk covered in snow. 

“I could never.” Conner shakes Hank’s hand one more time and he finally says goodbye. Hank watches Conner leave and wonders if he is actually going to call. Hank casually walked back to his desk as he noticed Gavin who was facing the exit Conner left in.

“You know him?” Hank asks, a bit worried, if Conner thought he was bad for Cole. He never wanted Cole to meet Reed. 

Reed spins back to his desk and just shakes his head. “No. I thought I did, but this guy has freckles while the man I was thinking of has nothing on his skin. Creepy though, they almost have the same face.” Reed confesses. 

Hank’s curiosity overtakes him. “Who did you think it was.”

“Nines Stern. We used to work together. He's a pretty damn good detective. Fuck, he’s a bit younger then me, but he was just promoted to a Captain positon in Internal Affiirs. His family is made of Alphas and he never said he had an Omega sibling so it was a bit odd seeing an omega with a similar face to his.”

“Hm. Maybe he was just too busy doing his job unlike you. I mean he did get a captain position and look where you are.” Hank sits back at his desk and opens his laptop, before looking back at Reed. “Wait is his legal name Nines?”

Conner wanted this day to be done, but here he was picking up Cole at Josh’s apartment. He knocks a little and hears a bunch of footsteps. Making him smile a bit, seeing his son will make him feel a bit better, Conner was also happy to see North’s car in front of him. Would be easy to talk to them about the problem together rather than in a complicated group chat.

He sees Josh open the door with a giggling Cole behind him. Cole was trying to get his jacket on, but didn't recognize that his sleeves were inside out. “Hi, Josh. Hopefully Cole didn’t wait till today to do all his homework with you.” Conner says as he takes off his shoes.

“Cole was amazing today, all the students that emailed me for help got a motivation card from Cole. He did have a lot of homework though, but soon he won’t be needing me, he barely asked a question and he made almost no mistakes,” Josh laughed while giving Conner a hug.

Cole soon was in the middle of them giving his dad a hug. “Hey Sweetheart. I know you want to eat, but I have to talk to Josh and North a bit. Is that ok?” Conner asks while hugging Cole a bit tighter.

“Yeah that’s ok.” Cole replies with a small smile. “Can I facetime Markus though. I want to talk to him!”

Conner remembers that Markus was going to be back at the hotel at this time so he sees no problem. Getting his phone out and soon starting a call with Markus who quickly answered. Markus barely had time to say hi to Conner before Cole stole the phone from Conner. “Markus! You won’t believe what my friend said about my drawing!” Cole ran into the living room with the phone in his hand. 

North and Josh were soon in front of Conner both asking what is the problem. Conner really didn’t want to disappoint them even more. Conner looked at them while putting his hand through his hair. One breath at a time. “I know when I first had Cole, I had no interest in finding the Alpha who impregnated me and I just didn’t want him in my life.”

Conner looks to the side. “It was when they first called me in the school and recognized I was an unbonded Omega and they gave me so many looks. I just. I thought maybe.” Conner stopped himself. 

Josh was simply asking Conner where he was going with this while North was getting a call on her phone. North took her phone and answered it. “Was I right that something is wrong since Conner let Cole facetime Markus before even going home.” The voice belongs to simon. Now Conner has to confess to Simon as well. North puts Simon on speaker and just looks at Conner to keep going.

“I. I looked years ago for his name. Well I found it and next thing you know. I was on all his social media just looking at him.” At this point Conner was smiling full of guilt. Eyes tearing up. “I. I was. I was going to tell him about Cole, but then I saw it. He was bonded. I didn’t want to be. I didn’t want to ruin his bond, so I just. I just remembered his name and. And I saved a photo. 

“Conner. What does this have to do with anything. We would never judge you for simply wanting to reach out. Conner, why are you confessing now.” Josh whispers while grabbing Conner’s left shoulder.

“The officer. The officer Cole got close to.” Was all Conner could breathe out.

“The officer you confronted today. Was it him?” North said wide eyed. 

“He was. And He was the same but wasn’t and I don’t know. I just. I almost broke down. I didn’t want to recognize me.”

“Did he?” North asks.

“No. No, his body language said no and he never said a word. Nothing he did would hint he knew me in the past.”

“That’s good.” Josh squeezed the shoulder a bit more firmer. 

At this point Conner was tearing up. He was a mess. His face was all red, his body was sore and he just wanted to crawl to bed. “I. I didn’t feel like that. I didn’t feel good. I felt weird that he never said a word. I felt weak and-”

“You were disappointed that he didn’t recognize you, Conner.” Simons' voice took everyone’s attention and all Conner did was confirm in silence. He knew Hank was bonded, but he hasn’t even met any other Alphas that came close to the comforting scent.

“Oh Conner.” North gently said while pulling Conner into a half hug. “What matters is at least you know he makes Cole happy.”

“I know, but he’s still bonded. What if he has kids now or his bondmate is perfect. What am I going to do?” Conner asks while wiping his tears on his sleeves.

“Conner, that is something you need to decide and we will always support anything you decide on.” Simon quips in.

Conner didn’t want to tell Hank yet. Especially since he knows nothing about his life. Yet he wants to know just a bit more information. He didn’t know what to do. Cole deserves to know who his father is, but Conner isn’t comfortable with that thought yet. He could at some point. He knows he’s a bit selfish at the same time. He wants Cole to know Hank, but Conner wants to know Hank a bit more too. Maybe even keep the scent close by a bit longer. It’s only fair. 

Conner thinks about the card and puts his hand in his pocket to feel it. “I have a really dumb plan.” Conner chokes out, but with a weak smile.

You can hear the static laugh from the phone combined with laughter from Josh. North was only putting up a grin and looked at Conner with a relaxed face. Conner can handle another mess, he is pretty sure of it.


	4. Conner is bad at saying no

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TAHNKS IF U ARE ACTUALLY READING HIS HOLY

Cole ended up stealing Hank’s card after Conner put his information in his phone. Cole taped it on his math notebook to remind him of an episode where Elliot helps his son in math. Cole would repeat Hank’s number to Conner once a day just in case of emergency and if he couldn’t reach his father. Cole almost had it down. But always mixed up the last two digits.

Little Cole was excited to see Hank today. He did like the programs and the small booklets they give him each day. Of course he would complete the worksheets to get a cop sticker. Even when he got a captain sticker, he gave that to his dad to send it to his uncle. Uncle Reed would be so proud of him for knowing how to spell things related to the law. But he liked Hank the most, his first weekend with Hank was the best. To be friends with Elloit is so much fun.

Cole went to the lunch room to steal some worksheets, but didn’t really want to work on them with the other kids. Hank was so much more fun. Hank also actually helped, the police officers don’t really care if you don’t know the answer. Hnk does though and he makes sure that Cole gets every answer correct. Cole saw the worksheet and saw it was about the Captain’s duties. Oh, his uncle will love him even more if he gets all the answers correct. Maybe he can get his dad to send the worksheet to his Uncle. Cole can even put ina drawing with some nice notes.

Taking the sheet Cole runs to the gym searching for Hank, but he makes sure to drop by each officer asking some questions and just saying hello. Cole finds himself next to the benchers and climbing up to reach Hank. Once he sits down he slides to be even closer to Hank. Both greeting each other with a smile.  
“I’m glad my dad didn’t get you fired. I knew deep inside he wasn’t that one mean guy.” Cole said with a smile that was met with Hank’s laugh.

“I think teaching a kid how to take a couple free snacks from a vending machine won’t be the reason I get fired.” Hank said. Hank looked at Cole. Conner and Cole only had their smile that look like each other, but other than that he really doesn’t see Conner at all. Hank wondered who was the dad and came to a conclusion it was a highschool boyfriend. 

Cole started taking out his notebook with a pencil out. “My dad says you are still a nice man, he can make me remember your number!’ Cole proudly showed his math notebook and pointed to Hank’s card out. “But now I’m grounded from having M&Ms for a month.”

Hank takes the notebook in his hand which he sees Cole smiling with his teeth. “All of this because I got Elliot in that quiz.” Hank said with a hint of joy in his voice. 

“No! Because if my dad thinks you are important then you must be! My dad never makes me remember anybody's number!” Cole says while snatching his notebook back up. “I’m a bit surprised though, in the show he should hate you with a passion.” 

Hank remembers some of the episodes where those two characters get into fights and just all the chaos that comes because Elliot’s anger issues. Now he;s thinking about it. He’t shock about not getting the orignal Capitain, Hank doesn’t have anger issues he has a dumb drinking problem. “I would say your dad is almost like him, but everyone is a bit different.” Hank says, finally settling with his statement. Cole only looks up and just nods.

Hank’s week hasn't been the same since the meeting with Conner. Conner not only seemed off he was being partnered up with Reed. Conner seems like an amazing dad, but during the whole meeting was off, the scents were off the entire feeling Conner gave him seem so light. Since the smell of Conner has flooded his mind. Hank felt terrible, but days after he went on a hunting spree to find any form of social media of Conner’s. Though not knowing Conner’s last name and Cole not evening mentioning it.

It took a bit, but looking at the entire registration list he was able to find Cole’s information. The moment he says the last name, Hank is shocked. Every cop knows this family last name. Conner comes from a family of Ahpas and every alpha in that family is in the police force. He wonders if that’s the reason he can be attracted to Conner’s scent. Even though every memory of the family, Hank does not recoil any mention of an Omega being part of the family.

The Lieutenant felt off knowing this information with a tad of gift of knowing stuff he really thinks he shouldn’t. Hank wants no need to talk to Conner. He wants to know about Conner, but doesn’t know how to exactly approach this young omega.

Soon he was snapped out of deep thought when he heard Cole take out a bag of cute apples. “Is your dad picking up today or is it that one scary lady.” Hank asks, yesterday Cole was picked up by a young alpha woman with dirty blond hair. Giving Hank a dirty look, but Cole the warmest hug. Her name is North, but didn’t seem to be for small talk and just trying to get Cole home fast.

“My dad! He says he has the evening off so we are gonna have a boy’s day!” Cole gushed out putting his bag apples in the air. Hank wonders if he could ask Conner to spend a couple hours out or just for a small sip of coffee. “He’s trying to convince me to watch a show called criminal minds, he says he needs a break from Oliva!” 

Hank remembers a bit of Criminal Minds, it wasn’t his favorite. He knows Cole would immensely fall in love with Reid or even Penelobe. “He’s not a kid like you and he needs to watch a show with other characters.” Hank chuckles. “Hearing how many times you watch the show I wouldn’t last as long as Conner.” 

Cole just giggled and went back to eating his apples. The entire day went bag with Cole following him around checking each room. He had to break up a couple young kids and help some young officers from taking on to many kids. Cole finished up his sheet and was able to convince Hank to give him two stickers instead of one. The power of being Casey Novak, an svu lawyer. 

Slowly kids were getting picked up and soon Cole was getting his Jacket while Hank helped put all his stuff in his book bag. As he finishes up, the settled smell of Conner comes back. Hank finally puts a name on the scent. A garden full of roses next to a fresh pond of water. Conner's natural scent was even more fresh than a flower shop in bloom. Hank stands up to see Conner walk in.

Conner looks tired and a mess. His black uniform was covered in stains, his hair completely up in the air and Conner looked like he could take a week long nap. “Dinner is not gonna be good tonight.” Cole whispered, slolwy grabbing his bookbag.

The moment Conner is much closer, Hank freezes up and his idea for a quick coffee dies. Conner gives Hank a quick smile and a hello, and then focuses on Cole. “Hey cutie.” Conner weakly said.  
Cole gave a hug pushing his face to Conner’s stomach. “Are you going to cancel our Criminal Minds marthorion tonight?” Cole replied. Not even looking up, but sobbing just a bit. 

“I might be a little man. I’m exhausted and I might pass out right after I make you some dinner.” Conner says while dropping down to grab Cole’s face with both of his hands. 

Cole just looks up, but no words come out. “I thought you didn’t want to watch anybody but Oliva huh.” Conner jokingly said, trying to gain a smile. Cole gave him nothing again. 

Hank felt like he had to provide something, he needed to. Cole deserves to end the day with a smile. Conner deserves rest as well, he deserves a bit of time to feel himself refreshed. Hank takes a step closer to the young family. He doesn’t know how to start. “Let me take him out.” is what comes out, not even a please. Nice job, Hank thought out.

The omega looks a bit shocking. “Oh I can’t. I feel terrible for what I did earlier this week.” Conner relied on Cole’s hand. Cole’s eyes shined and he was back to a smile.

“No, please. I know this good food truck, you can go home, take a shower, a quick meal, take a rest and I’ll bring Cole right back” Hank reassured. Hank knows Conner will say no, but asking gave Cole a little bit more hope. 

Conner looks at Cole and Hank again. He looks so uncertain, he is tempted by the request. Conner wanted to just scream. He needs to rest, he has two shifts tomorrow, and Cole has started to call him captain Tucker more. Not only was his tips low today, but to face Hank once more. 

Conner feels Cole’s hands tighten the grip and he can feel the excitement from there. Conner could only sigh. Cole was getting attached to his father and he doesn’t even know it’s his dad. He wonders if Cole is attached to Hank’s smell like he is to Conner’s. They do smell alike, everything in this room smells like them. Just like if they were bonded, he ignores the scent coming from Hank’s bond and pretends that it was his own scent.

“Ok.” Conner lets out without realizing it. Before he can say anything else, Cole hugs him onces again but with joy.

“You really aren't captain Tucker!” Cole yelled. Conner laughed and looked at Hank who was smiling and Conner felt good. 

He knows he said yes because Conner’s body probably still thinks Hank is his alpha, not having anybody else but Hank will do that. No wonder his mind gets a rush of disappointment when he smells Hank’s bondmate.

Conner brings out his phone to text Hank his address, unknowing to Conner that Hank already memorized it by the file. “Just don’t take him too late and try to not let him eat all junk food.” 

Hank looks at the message only to be distracted by Conner taking his wallet out. “Hey, you don't need to pay for Cole. I’ll take care of it. I think it’s my responsibility to teach the kid that stealing is bad.” Hank promised. 

Conner was a bit stunned by it, but nodded and gave Cole a big hug. There was no wrong for letting his son get closer to his father. He will tell Hank one day, but until he feels more comfortable he will just let their friendship bloom a bit.

Conner has not returned to his home without Cole in it since ever. Since the first day he brought Cole home from the hospital. Cole is always home with Conner, Conner felt a tad of gult to feel relieved to have some alone time. He walks through the apartment peeling off his clothes. He can clean up the house on tuesday, his day off. He didn’t want the day off, but he needs to clean up before Cole takes these habits. 

Conner saw himself first when he entered the bathroom. God, his hair was a total mess, and he let Hank see him like this. He lets his mind wonder, thinking that the only alpha he’s attracted to probably thinks Conner is the worst omega. Conner probably wasn’t that good in bed and that’s why Hank let the memory slip away. 

Even if he was in heat, Hank saw nothing worth remembering in Conner. Conner takes deep breaths and enters the shower. He puts it in the coldest he can get it and begins to clean himself. He can finally take as long as he wants,

Maybe he can clean himself up so that Hank can smile when he drops off Cole. Conner lets the water hit his face to try to punish himself. Hank has a bond mate. He can not be more of what his mother hates. 

Conner spends the rest of the shower in a rush just to focus on sleeping a bit before Cole comes back. He looks at himself before he heads to the bed. Only to think about Hank again. Conner rubs his tolwal against his face.

It’s weird to lie in bed while his child is out. It’s weird to finally have time to himself. No matter what he focuses on, his mind goes back to that one night that Hank did touch him like he was Hank’s bond mate. Conner feels his thoughts start to grind each other. 

Conner remembers each detail like it was the most important day of his life. He was in heat, letting Hank take control. Conner’s mother always reminded him that heat makes Omega’s weak, but Hank made him feel godlike. Hank's scent was so strong that Conner whined if he was too far. 

Conner lets his hand glide down his chest as he remembers Hank’s hands on him, leaving bruising on his hips. Conner moans as his hands finally meet his cock. Nothing compared to Hank’s. Letting out mourns he would never have thought he could. Conner let his body relieve the pressure Hank gave him back in the day. He remembers Hank commenting on how beautiful he looks, Conner would always reply with a greedy kiss. Conner feels his thigh getting wet, his body is producing lube. Conner could only use his fingers to replace what he wishes from Hank.

Conner only starts going faster, using more then two fingers, the other hand focsuing on the speed he gives his cock, and letting the mourns go all out. Conner would have been a better omega for Hank, he would have been so good. If only he stayed, if he didn’t leave Hank that night. Would have Hank bite him if he woke up Hank instead of leaving him? The thought of being bonded to Hank, the thought of spending his heats with Hank was the pushing point. Letting out one more cry and feeling his hand get wetter. 

Conner slowly took in that he has finally had an orgism in ten years. For Hank. A man who already bonded. Conner takes a couple breathed to be only overwhelmed by the feeling of exhaustion. Conner thinks about how Hank pulled him closer when they were both worn out and Conner was giggling about his first heat. He thinks how peaceful it was, he smiles and lets his mind go to rest.

Hank decides to Call Conner when he is walking up the stairs with Cole. The phone was answered by the last ring. “H..Hank?” Conner’s voice came out of the phone. Hank could tell he just woke up, the image of that alone gave Hank a smile.  
“Seems like someone had a good nap. Just wanted to tell you we are almost to your door, so you can be at the door when we are there.” Hank replied. He can hear Conner stumbling out of the bed. Hank was almost to the third floor, he sees Cole ahead carrying a takeout bag. He stops at the door to knock on it.

It only takes Conner a minute to answer and the moment he does he is greeted by Cole who is holding up the food Hank bought for him. Conner hangs up the phone and takes the bag to look inside. It was a burger with a side of fries. “Oh you didn’t have to. I was going to make a quick meal.” Conner marved. Though he isn’t complaining.

“Eh. You deserve some comfort food.” Hank remarked. “Beside I had the idea you would pass out the moment you went home.” Cole was nodding along as Hank spoke.

“Dad! The food was so good. The truck is called Chicken feed, we have to go together one day.” Gushed Cole. He pushed himself behind Conner to start taking off his jacket.

Conner looks back at Hank with a smile. “Thank you. I really did need this.” Conner laughed. Trying to ignore the fact he touched himself thinking about the man in front of him. “I don’t know how to repay you back.”

“Don’t worry about it. He was good the entire dinner, you are raising him well.”

Conner felt his body fill with pride. He needs to go, he really needs to go. “Well I should let you go for the night.”Conner said a bit too eagerly. 

Hanl takes Conner’s hand. “Actually, Conner I need to talk to you about something.” he spluttered. “You should close the door, I don’t want Cole to hear.”

This is so much faster than Conner imagines, he didn’t even know Hank suspected, but he lets his body go out his apartment, the cold air hitting him while closing the door. Conner was not ready for this conversation, not when his socks didn't even match.

“I’m not supposed to talk about this, but I got assigned this case.”

Oh thank god. Conner felt bad for smiling since he knows that Hank is a homicide detective and death shouldn’t make you smile. “Oh, is everything ok?” Conner asks letting go of his anxiety. 

“The victim…” Hank hesitated, “All the victims are unbonded omegas around your age. I just want you to be careful. I know the chances of you being one of the victems is low, but I worry about you.” 

Oh. Oh. Hank was worried about him, Conner thought to himself. “Oh. I. Thank you for warning me, but I'm pretty sure I’ll be fine.” Conner knows how to defend himself, especially with the gun in his closet. On the top shelf, the one that his brother gave him years ago. Conner was basically raised to know how to win in a gunfight.

“Is that because you are a Stern?” Hank lays out. 

Conner winced the moment he heard that. He hates remembering he’s part of that family. Conner comes from a family of all aphls who become well known captains and detectives. So when Conner was given his first heat It was quite a shock. He was still raised to be a cop, but meeting Hank changed that.

Conner never replied back. So the alpha felt the need to fill the silence. “Never heard them talking about their omega child.

“Obsvoicly you can see why.” Conner growled. He didn’t mean to be aggivse, but he has spent years not hearing about his family. Conner became the disappointment the moment he decided to keep Cole, the moment he decided to let Hank have him. Here Hank is the man Conner let to change his life.

Hank was a bit taken back from that comment. Conner shaked his head, “Sorry. I didn’t mean to act that way. I don’t really like talking about them. They don’t even know what Cole looks like. They weren’t supportive of me keeping Cole. They wanted to keep the tradition of every family member becoming part of law enforcement. And I didn’t become a cop because of Cole. The moment I told them I wanted a safer job for Cole, our relationship went down.” Conner lets the truth out.

Hank felt remorseful for bringing it up. The kid looked away and Hank didn’t know what to say. He knows how it feels to disappoint a family member. Hank’s soon to be ex wife wasn’t exactly proud of her ahpa. Hank couldn’t give her a child and she was never proud of their relationship. 

“Conner.” Hank lets out and Conner looks up. “They sound like shitty people. I’m just an old man, but if I were you I would be so proud, because Cole is an amazing kid.”

Conner felt himself fall harder. “Thank you.” The silence between them was’t out of fear but just comfort. They both were smiling. Conner shared a bit more of his family, mentioning his yes Captain Nines is his brother and the only good ahpa in the family. Apparently he sends gifts to Cole and Cole would always respond with a new drawing. How his parents would beg him to let Cole go, but Conner would fight each day. 

Hank didn’t talk much about his life, but about how Cole would be at the program. Conner would soon apologize for how North acted, but Hank would only laugh. Hank was more focused on keeping Conner’s smile in his memory. The air started to get colder and the sky was darker. Hank finally felt a bit more free.

“Hey, I got off early tuesday. I was wondering if I could introduce my dog, Sumo to Cole. All he talked about how much he wanted a dog.” Hank asked. Cole went on and on about how much he wanted to have a dog. Conner couldn’t afford one at the moment, but he also agreed with Cole. He always wanted a dog.

“I like dogs.” Conner stated. “Of course, I’ll let him go, but now I'm a bit jealous.” He didn’t know how he could agree so quickly, but if it meant to get more pictures of dogs, Conner could only agree.

Hank thanks about it a bit more, and he agreed among himself if he saw Conner smile again. “How about you meet him too. It doesn’t just have to be Cole.” 

Conner should say no, but he doesn’t have to spend all day cleaning the house. His day off should be a bit fun. Conner knows there are boundaries he shouldn’t cross, but if Cole was there then he can see how his son really likes Hank. Conner thinks about how Hank still smells like another omega, and the fact if he dares to show any interest to Hank that is more the platonic the nit just proves his mother right about omegas. Conner comes to the conclusion that he should say no, but his words betray him.

“I would like that, Hank.”

**Author's Note:**

> LOOK IM TRYING MY BEST


End file.
